


Something to say before I go

by MissingInMayhem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInMayhem/pseuds/MissingInMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has problems and Aradias dead. Congrats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to say before I go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveRoboRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/gifts).



It's been three days since she died....since you killed her to be more accurate. You lost control and now she's gone. It's all your fault and you know it.

((N0))

You're used to hearing voices, but this is the first time one of them has actually spoken to you. Why did this one sound so...familiar?

((It wasn't y0ur fault))

A sharp pain shoots through your head and you wince, grabbing at your temples.

"Thtop talking two me! You're making my head hurt!"

A warmth spreads over your forehead and the headache immediately subsides, much to your surprise.

((Shhh. I need t0 talk t0 y0u. It's imp0rtant))

Your eyes widen and well up with tears as you finally recognize the voice.

"AA? Ith it really you? I thought you were..."

((I am dead. But it wasn't y0ur fault. She used y0u t0 hurt me))

The tears streak down your cheeks leaving honey colored trails behind. You try to keep your voice level but it wavers anyway, betraying your emotions.

"How ith it not my fault?! There wathent even anything left Aradia! I...I killed you..."

The warmth returns, this time settling on your neck and moving along your jawline.

((I t0ld you. She used y0u to hurt me. Vriska had y0u under her c0ntr0l because she knew I w0uldnt fight y0u))

You're left speechless and sobbing. You feel the warmth leave you and you raise your hand to touch where it was.

((I'm s0 s0rry y0u got wrapped up in this s0llux. I'm here n0w th0ugh. It's 0kay))

You shake you head and wipe away the tears.

"You aren't here! I can hear you but I'm never going two thee you again! I'm never going two be able two thit and talk with you again, we're never going two be able to go exploring like you wanted and even though I can hear you now you're jutht going two fade away like the rest and leave me again..."

You break down again and pull your knees into your chest. Your head is starting to hurt again and small sparks skitter away from you, painting the room in blue and red.

((I will have t0 leave, but f0r n0w I'm here. Please d0nt cry anym0re))

The warm feeling returns and a small force tilts your head up. You see a soft flicker of white light in front of you and you unball yourself.

"AA... Ith-ith that you?"

The light changes shape and aradia appears out of it. Her eyes are whited out and her clothing is ragged and torn, her skin a sickly pale color and her horns cracked slightly. She reaches out and touches your cheek, wiping away the freshly fallen tears.

((Yes))

Her voice snaps you out of your momentary shock and you leap up and throw your arms around her, stumbling when you pass through her like air.

((Y0u can't t0uch me. The 0nly reason I affect y0u is because I can still use my p0wers. I'm s0rry I sh0uld have warned y0u))

You frown and stand in front of her, shoving your hands in your pockets.

"Why do you have to go? Thtay here...pleathe..."

Your voice trails off into a whisper and you look down at the floor.

((I can't. I have t0 g0, I just had t0 c0me and see y0u first))

She glows brightly and pulls you into a warm hug, rubbing small circles on your back.

((I have t0 tell y0u s0mething bef0re I l0se the chance))

You look down at her and wrap your arms around her, enveloping the two of you in a mess of sparks and white light.

"What did you have two tell me?"

((That I l0ve y0u))

She kisses you sweetly, leaving your lips warm and tingly and you blush a deep yellow.

((I d0nt want y0u t0 be hung up 0n what happened th0ugh. Y0u deserve t0 be happy and that's n0t s0mething I can give y0u n0 matter h0w much I wish I c0uld))

You're still stunned and can barely manage to keep yourself from crying again.

"Aradia...I...pleathe don't go...you detherve two be happy two...and we could work thomething out. Maybe we could-"

She shushed you, placing her finger over you lips and breaking the embrace.

((I d0n't be0ong here. I'm s0 s0rry s0llux but I truly can't stay.))

You reach out for her and the tears start to flow again. You always were a crybaby and this was too much for you to take.

"AA pleathe. I need you...I can't....there hath to be a way for you to thtay"

((If there was I w0uld, but I'm needed elsewhere for every0nes g00d. Y0ull see me again 0ne day th0ugh. I pr0mise))

She steps away from you and disappears before your eyes, leaving you to collapse into a pile of tears and pathetic cries.

"Aradia! Pleathe come back! Pleathe!"

You curl back into a ball and lay there, your voice going hoarse and quiet from crying so much.

"If you're thtill there...I love you two"

You close your eyes and you almost swear you felt something warm on your cheek before you fell asleep.


End file.
